Hidden Affection
by GoldRuby
Summary: Sakura is your average happy girl. Syaoran is the popular, smug, playboy heir to Li corp., the most successful company in Japan. Sakura's dad gets the chance to work for Li Corp. Syaoran threatens to fire her dad if she does not be his slave SS ET
1. Prelude

**OK PEOPLE READ THIS!!!!! I'VE EDITED EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY SO IM GONNA BE EDITING FOR A LONG TIME OK??? EVERY CHAPTER. LOL SO SORRY.**

Summary - Sakura is your average happy teenage girl. Syaoran is the popular, very good looking, **cold** heir to Li corp., the most successful company in Japan. Sakura's dad, Fujitaka gets the chance to work for Li Corp. Syaoran threatens to fire her dad if she does not become his slave.. S&S

Disclaimer – I .do . not . own . card . captor . Sakura . ……… . happy? . TT 

Chapter 1  
Prelude

One day in the 'quiet' town of Tomoeda…  
BRIIINNNGGG

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
….there was a girl called Sakura Kinomoto.

" IM LATE!!!"  
"Your always late Kaijuu" Touya pointed out with mock.

" IM **NOT** A KAIJUU!! AND IM **NOT** ALWAYS LATE!!" Sakura turned red from annoyance. She stepped...err...stamped her small but scary feet onto Touya's with extreme force.  
"OWWWWWWWW" Sakura smiled in victory as she watched her annoying brother hop around with one leg in pain.  
"AHH I forgot bout' the time!!!"

"JA NE!!"

She **was** always late.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!!"

Sakura turned her head and beamed when she realized who had called her.  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!!! OHAYO!!!" she yelled back with joy as she sprinted towards Tomoyo.   
"Tomoyo!!! GUESS WHAT!!! My dad got into LI CORPS!!!!!! hahah! He passed the interview!!! ISN'T IT GREAT!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura gushed with extreme hype, as usual hehe.  
"Really!!! THE most successful company in Japan??? WOW!!!!" Tomoyo gushed over the news, while Sakura jumped around with pure joy; and then Tomoyo gushed over Sakura for her cuteness. **(Typical haha)**  
"umm by the way Tom-chan…am I late?" Sakura meekly asked her, after she stopped jumping around. Tomoyo looked around and grinned "Ya you are…I mean…holy crap we both are!!!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" When they finally noticed that they were the only people in the hallway, they rushed to their form room, laughing at their unawareness.

"Xiao Lang.."

"yes mother…"  
"I've made a space in Tomoeda High for you to associate more and improve your social skills.."  
"Yes Mother. Thank you mother"

"I also bought a suitable apartment for your well-being"  
"Yes Mother, Thank you Mother"  
"Oh, did I mention that your cousin Eriol was also going to start school there too?"

"Yes Mother, Th- WHAT???? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

To be continued o  
hehe

Next chapter - A Wrong Start  
DDDDDDD


	2. A Wrong Start

This is my first fanfiction so…  
I'm sorry, I'm very inexperienced. Please feel free to give me suggestions or advice and correct my mistakes. I wont take it as insults I'll take it as guidance unless it's something personal hehe. Oh and…The characters here are quite OCC. But only so it could fit the story. .

Summary - Sakura is your average happy teenage girl. Syaoran is the popular, very good looking, **cold** heir to Li corp., the most successful company in Japan. Sakura's dad, Fujitaka gets the chance to work for Li Corp. Syaoran threatens to fire her dad if she does not become his slave.. S&S

Disclaimer – Don't own. 

Chapter 2  
A Wrong Start

-School-

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
A shocked scream was heard through the hallway. A rush of long ebony hair was seen charging towards a certain auburn-head. 

"Sakura-chan!!! I just heard from Jessica who heard if from Cynthia who was told by her sister who was told by Kirsten who heard from Lacy who was told by Ms. Saki who heard it from Mr. Bigmac (HAHA) who heard if from the principal!!!" yelled the amethyst eyed girl.  
"what? What? WHAT?" Sakura got hyped up with curiosity by Tomoyo's words.  
"You know the boss of Li Corp? Yelan Li?"   
"Well her SON SYAORAN LI actually just came to study in Tomoeda High!!! Today!!! Can you believe it? That means Syaoran Li is under the same roof as us, _right now_!!!"

"………..no way…out of all the schools…Why would THE Syaoran Li came to our school…" Sakura's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"_I_ heard Syaoran Li was really really really good-looking and really really really clever and really really really famous and really really really rich and really really really athletic and blah blah and blah blah…" Tomoyo jumped around, gushing excitingly about the particular new comer. 

Sakura looked at the floor in deep thought, 'What if I make a bad impression??? Oh god Oh god…" Unfortunatly She wasn't concentrating on where she was going, and because of this small mistake…  
This is where our story starts.

**Sakura POV **  
I was casually walking towards my next class, with Tomoyo babbling about Syaoran Li. I have heard that he was very good looking and wanted just by, like the whole vast population of females in the country. I haven't ever seen how he looked like though… He was the heir to Li Corps, One of the richest, most successful companies in Japan. Also the company my lucky dad got a job in.   
'My dad's, boss's, son is moving to our school…what if I make a bad impression? What if I screw up in front of him? What if-' 

**CRASH!!!!!!!**

**Syaoran POV**  
Another school. Another damn boring school…hmmm more new girls.  
Anyways, I was walking through the corridor of this sucky school, I watched as everyone's heads turned to me, didn't surprise me though, everywhere I go, everyone stares at me anyways.  
I was walking carelessly, until _something_ hit me. My books fell to the floor, along with my 'attacker'. What the-

**Sakura POV**  
I fell.  
Embarrassingly.  
On my face.  
Ow.  
Everybody was laughing and I felt my face go red. Not only from embarrassment but also from pain.  
"I'm so sorry...so sorry...I wasn't looking where I was going..." I mumbled as I groaned from pain.  
I saw a hand in front of me, and felt grateful for the owner of the hand. When I lifted my scarlet face, I saw amber. Beautiful, captivating Amber eyes staring at me. He was drop-dead gorgeous. He had chestnut brown hair that shined bronze when light touched it. His body was strikingly fine too. 

This time I turned crimson, 100 because of embarrassment. I blushed like mad!  
I thanked him and reached for his hand…  
"I'm not trying to help you up, baka, I'm asking for my books that you made me drop, pick it up!" said the owner of the 'helpful' hand.  
What….?

I struggled for a second in confusion, What? Ummm when I finally realized what he meant, I was obviously pissed off.  
"I…I…I said sorry! It was probably your fault too! I bet you weren't looking where you were going either!!!" I shouted at him rather unwillingly. Everybody was watching! I felt my whole body turn scarlet. Oh god. But…this _guy_… even though I feel like I want to touch his irresistible hair…I cant believe he was so rude…

**Syaoran POV**  
"I said sorry! It was probably your fault too! I bet you weren't looking where you were going either!!!"  
How dare her.  
Does she even know who she's talking to. I can rip off anyone who annoys me, and here I am being told off by a little big mouthed girl. I'm losing my touch. Damn. "Shut up. You're so loud. Can't you see everyone is staring? Are you blind or are you just stupid?" I said. I smirked at her in victory.

**Sakura POV**  
"Shut up. You're so loud. Can't you see everyone is staring? Are you blind or are you just stupid?"  
Is this guy human?  
How can he be so…so…cocky!!! Well I'll show him.  
"NO I'm not going to shut up, not until you apologize!! I already apologized but you haven't…!" I confronted him. His eyes held no emotion, but I could tell he was a little taken back from my words. HA!  
I waited for his apology. But all I heard was "Stop talking crap. little girl…"  
"I'm not little I'm _not_!! Im _NOT_ little!!!You're just…just…just unusually very very big!!" I said back pouting.   
We went on and on…until Tomoyo pulled me and dragged me with some force to the girl's bathroom, as I continued to shout at him through the process. She looked kinda shocked…no…more like scared.

**Bathroom**  
"Tomoyo, why are you so white?" I asked. "S..Sakura..do u know who that person w-was…?" Tomoyo said to me.  
"umm..no…but he deserved it!! He said I was little!!! I'm _not_ little!!" Sakura continued, as she boiled up in annoyance.

Tomoyo sweatdropped, her eyes turned stony.  
"SAKURA!! THAT PERSON WAS SYAORAN LI!!! HEIR TO LI CORPS.!!!!"  
"………………." Sakura blinked once…twice…and then… Sakura's mouth dropped down, all the way to the ground, shocked beyond.

She turned white…no whiter than white…  
**  
'Shit.'**

**;D hehe finally!**!! Chapter 2 done Reviews please and Advice


	3. Running away

Hehe thank you soo much for the reviews!! I'll try hard to fix my grammer and I'll try to not make it sound like a script. lol. And I know I know Syaoran is a little too mean in this story lol but I had to make it like that so it would fit the story hehe. Syaoran is so sweet o'.'o   
Also Sakura, Syaoran and crew are all 17 here...so probably the last year of high school

Summary - Sakura is your average happy teenage girl. Syaoran is the very good looking, playboy, **cold** heir to Li corp., the most successful company in Japan. Sakura's dad, Fujitaka gets the chance to work for Li Corp. Syaoran threatens to fire her dad if she does not become his slave.. S&S

**Disclaimer – I .do . not . own . card . captor . Sakura . ......... . happy? . T.T **

Chapter 3   
**Revelation**

**Syaoran POV**   
I asked the students around me who that crazy woman was, or should I say 'kid'.

Sakura Kinomoto.

That was her name.   
I had to admit, she looked quite pretty in a way I guess, but it's just her personality and her brain that spoiled that 'prettiness'. She could have had a chance as my 374th girlfriend but oh well... she screwed up.   
Actually, I don't even think she knew who I was.   
What an airhead. 

Sakura POV   
I ran.   
Away.   
Away from him.   
I avoided any sign of him after I was told of who he was... I couldn't believe my luck, out of all people I **had** to scream and bitch to Syaoran Li. The person I resolved to be polite and respectful to. I felt so scared...But I didn't feel guilty. I mean, how can someone who was described so perfectly could actually be so...disgusting.   
Proves that,   
Looks can be deceiving.

**(A week later)**   
I spent the whole week avoiding Li, I took longer ways to class just in case I might pass him in his locker. I ran as fast as I could every time I noticed him. I hid my self under a book if I **did** accidentally meet him. Etc. It caused me many problems, but I was too nervous to confront him, and too proud to apologize.   
**   
(At home)   
**I am so dead.   
I cant believe I can be so unlucky..

(Flashback)   
**"**Sakura!!" Fujitaka (Sakura's dad) called, as Sakura stepped down the stairs. "There's an announcement I have to make; tomorrow night there's going to be a formal dinner party." "This party's the celebration of the birthday of Li Corps and I need you, Sakura, Touya to accompany me there." A very happy Fujitaka said.   
(End of Flashback)

I am going to meet Syaoran Li...this time, not as a student in his school but as his employee's daughter.   
Shit.   
Shit.   
Shit.

**(Day of party)   
(Sakura POV)   
**

At least dad said I could bring Tomoyo with me...well... I **thought** it was a good idea. "LOOK AT THIS SAKURA!! DON'T YOU THINK THIS GOES PERFECTLY WITH YOUR EYES!! NO!!! LOOK AT THIS ONE!! THIS ONE IS TOTALLY MADE FOR YOU!!! OMG!! LOOK AT THAT!! THAT ONE!! THIS ONE!! BLAH BLAH BLAH" Tomoyo blabbed the exact words, in nearly every shop we were browsing, for the last **6** hours!!   
Now, I regret asking her "What do you think I should wear?" When I asked her that...her eyes were errr shining....I think she was waiting for me to ask or something.   
Tomoyo is seriously unpredictable.   
But that's why we all love her   
**   
(Another 3 hours of browsing later)   
**We finally picked out outfits for each other, although Tomoyo's still having second thoughts about them. 'Sweatdrop'   
I was given a choice out of 746 outfits that Tomoyo 'specially' picked out. I was going to choose one from random but one of them caught my eye and captivated me.

**Syaoran POV**   
Another party.   
Damn.   
Another boring party.   
Damn.   
More girls.   
yay....ahem I mean Damn.   
More crappy jazz music   
Damn.   
More boring speeches.   
Damn.   
More of Hiirigizawa   
DAMN!!!!   
This is gonna be a long night...

**3rd Person**   
Sakura wore a strapless pale pink silk dress. It shined as she moved and reached all the way to the ground. Overall it was beautiful. No, **she** looked beautiful in it.   
Tomoyo also looked stunning. Her dress was made of Amethyst Velvet, to match her eyes. It had flared long sleeves and it also reached the ground.   
They added just a little make up and the least jewelry.   
Finally we stepped into the hotel hall where the party was located....

At the party   
**Syaoran POV**   
I'm so bored. Right now I've got some random chicks I got from somewhere, around my arms, giggling at everything I said, did or maybe just, anytime I breathed. At least they got Hiirigizawa to leave haha. I spotted him actually, talking with some blackish purplish...how do you say....amethyst? haired girl, of course, this isn't a surprise to me. Hiirigizawa is always with a girl. Always being polite and gentlemanly to females. It makes me sick.   
"............."   
I'm still bored.   
I'm bored   
I'm bored   
I'm bored   
I'm bo- what the f.....   
What is Konimoto or Kinomoti or whatshername doing here!!!???   
What the....?

**Sakura POV   
**Must Avoid Syaoran Li   
Must Avoid Syaoran Li   
Must Avoid Syaoran Li   
These were the only words swirling in my head, the whole time I spent in the last 10 minutes of the party. First I needed to find him and locate where he was first and avoid that area. Of course, that was a bad idea...since as I looked around the crowd...I **did** find Syaoran Li...I found him looking at me with shock.   
And of course...as expected   
I ran.   
I ran again   
Away.   
Away from him.

to be continued   
Next Chappy – Yes Master   
Syaoran Threatens Sakura to be his slave :


	4. Revelation

Haha thank you for all your reviews and some suggestions ) hehe well sorry if its annoying to read my weird way of writing...I know it kinda sounds like a script lol I write scripts for plays at school a lot so I kinda got used to it lol. I'll try to edit myself )   
and btw...(the last chapter....the title of it was actually – Running away)

Summary - Sakura is your average happy teenage girl. Syaoran is the popular, very good looking, **cold** heir to Li corp., the most successful company in Japan. Sakura's dad, Fujitaka gets the chance to work for Li Corp. Syaoran threatens to fire her dad if she does not become his slave.. S&S

Disclaimer – I .do . not . own . card . captor . Sakura . ........if I did...I wouldn't be writing fanfics lol.

Chapter 3   
Revelation

Syaoran watched as Sakura's eyes got wide from astonishment. The poor shocked girl ran as fast as she can, until she lost sight of Syaoran. Unfortunately, her carelessness overcame her, as she bumped into a waiter; whom had a plate of many glasses of wine. Of course, Sakura knocked all of these glasses along with the waiter and herself. This incident obviously, distracted all the visitors and of course, Syaoran Li.   
Mr. Kinomoto rushed into his daughter's side, helping her up while scolding her silently into her ears. She was the centre of attention.   
In a bad way.

**Syaoran POV**   
I was searching for that girl, since I was curious or...umm shocked at her appearance in MY party. It was kinda easy to find that squirt actually.   
A crash.   
A shriek.   
Glass breaking.   
Simple.   
It was Kinomoto.   
I saw her, with a man, probably her father.   
Her father...looks familiar...hmmmmm.........   
Well anyways, she looked as if she was in pain. That is, until her eyes met my eyes. All that pain disappeared and as if she had recovered in a blink of an eye. She ran again. God, why the hell is she running away like that? Its not like I'm gonna eat her alive or anything... and...why the hell is she so damn fast? I ran after her.

**Sakura POV   
**AHHHHHHHHH HES GOING TO EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
(cough) Not really but he seemed to look as if he was...I mean...his eyes...have something that scares you and intrigues you at the same time. His beautiful eyes...filled with sucha warm sweet color...like chocolate...his chestnut sexy eyes....AHHH what am I thinking??? I did NOT think that...I did NOT think hes eyes were beautiful and filled with a warm sweet color...like chocolate...chestnut sexy eyes....AHHHHH   
must . be . calm . . . be . calm . Sakura . . . Remember...he was that guy who was cocky at school...treating you like a peasant...yeah!! He's a bastard!! I can't believe I was fantasizing about that cocky snob!!!   
As I ran across the party hall, I spotted my dad. I thought, maybe I could take refuge there.   
That's where I went wrong. That's where everything went wrong.   
Well...you see...my dad was talking to a group of people...which is...one of those people was Yelan Li. Owner of Li Corps. Mother of Syaoran Li.   
**Syaoran POV**   
God...I couldn't find that brat...so I gave up and decided to move in between two very thin, very blonde, very desirable ladies. Sadly, I had to bid farewell to my babes, my mother was calling me. She was standing with a large group of her employees and clients, sipping wine slowly while flapping her white hand at me, calling me.   
She was probably going to 'introduce' her son to the crowd. Actually she's just advertising her son to the rich clients' daughters... --;; scary.   
"You called for me mother?" I politely confronted.   
"This is my son, Syaoran Li." Said my very happy mom, to the crowd   
"....."   
_"What are you doing?? Greet them!! Charm them!!! Don't just stand there silently!!"_ my mom scolded me under her voice, so I, alone would hear. I wouldn't have really cared much, but my mother was an exception. She was the one thing in my life that scared me.

Anyways, I looked up to greet my guests. I looked up and saw auburn hair. Very familiar Auburn hair....I found Kinomoto yay.   
Too bad for her, she didn't have time to runaway from me again. She had her back on me, so she probably didn't know I was even here. Ha. Ha. There were lots of "oh and this is my daughter Elise" and "this is Rachelle my daughter" normally I would be interested of girls, but I was too busy boring my eyes on Kinomoto. I also noticed...that the 'father' of Kinomoto was here too...and he was about to introduce his daughter to me...muhahahahahahah this is going to be fun.

**Sakura POV**

Li was nowhere to be seen. I was feeling proud of myself for running away so impressively "This is my daughter Kinomoto Sakura." I heard my dad say. I bowed politely at whoever my dad was talking to, without lifting my head. I had this weird feeling that that 'someone' was staring at me, so I looked up.   
AHHHHHHHH I screamed mentally, as my eyes grew as big as the huge chandelier on the ceiling. I can't believe out of all people, I was introduced to no other than Syaoran Li, when I was stressing how to get away from him!!!   
Just my luck.

**Syaoran POV**   
HA. HA. HA. I laughed in my head.   
Now I remember why Kinomoto's dad seemed so familiar He was that new Archeology Specialist that my mother had introduced me about a week ago. Kinomoto Fujitaka I think.... I really _should_ start listening to the words my mom says...not the sound. Hmmmmmmmmmm.   
"May I have a dance with your daughter Mr. Kinomoto?" I asked courteously, fighting the urge to smirk widely. "Of course Of course Of course!!" Mr. Kinomoto said, maybe a little too eagerly.   
I loved the expression on Kinomoto's face. Haha.

**Sakura POV**

"I hate my dad now." I thought as Li "leaded" me to the dance floor. He took my hand and started to dance. He had this freaky, evil smirk on his face.   
I was completely red.   
Damn.   
I'm so humiliated.   
"So.....having fun? In MY party?"   
"....................................."   
"Giving me the silent treatment are you? I didn't think that was even capable!"   
"......................................................."   
I was pissed but I had to control my temper... so I didn't say anything.   
"Oh? I see how your sad life is operated. Just about a week ago, you were calling me a cocky bastard weren't you? And then you find out that I own the company your dad works in, so you're trying to suck up for me? Are you?"   
"......................................................."   
My eyes were twitching from anger.   
"Still not talking? Why are you wearing something like that?? Makes you look like a _girl _which you're not, Desperate for a guy are you?"

"................"   
Must . not . get . angry .

"Hey by the way, is that your friend over there flirting with my cousin? How sad is that? Doesn't she know that Hiirigizawa likes girls who show a lot of skin? What's with the long sleeves? Haha. What a loser."   
That does it. He's going down.   
"Look here mister, NO ONE insults my best friend and gets away with it...You can insult me and how I look, you can insult anything about _me_, but if you insult Tomoyo, I'm no going to hold back my temper!!!!!!!!!"   
"Oh I'm so scared... " he replied sarcastically.

I was about to scream something at him, but he covered my mouth with his unfairlish big hand, muffering my countless accounts of screaming.   
He then dragged me outside to the gardens.   
I was pushing and pulling, trying to get him to let go. He told me to stand still...I was alone.   
Alone with Syaoran Li.

"You know I have the right to make your life miserable? I can fire your dad or make sure his life in my company is HELL, but, you don't... have the _right_ to bitch on _me_"   
I was frozen in his words.   
"hey...you wouldn't dare..." I replied shakily. "well..." that retard said as he shrugged. "Well...I do P" he finished.   
'what is wrong with this guy??!!'   
"well..I want you to be my slave then P I won't ruin your dad's job then D"   
Damn. I didn't expect that...

lol finally sorry if theres a lot of grammer mistakes...its midnight right now so Im pretty sleepy   
well..longest I eva did

Next Chapter -   
Yes Master


	5. Yes Master

AnJ say I say you say:  
Your right…I totally need more details sigh… sorry if my common mistakes that I make…well I'm very inexperienced at this haha. Haha I'm a litttlle hyper right now so I might be a little lame but bear with me haha. XDDDDD oh and I changed my way of writing…I think XD

Summary - Sakura is your average happy teenage girl. Syaoran is the popular, very good looking, **playboy** heir to Li corp., the most successful company in Japan. Sakura's dad, Fujitaka gets the chance to work for Li Corp. Syaoran threatens to fire her dad if she does not become his slave.. S&S

Disclaimer – I .do . not . own . card . captor . Sakura . ........if I did...I would have been happy. I'm lame. 

(flashback)  
"well..I want you to be my slave then P I won't ruin your dad's job then D"  
Damn. I didn't expect that…  
(end of flashback)

Chapter 5  
Yes Master.

BRIIINNNGGG

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed, obviously, the heroine, Sakura Kinomoto.

" IM LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......again"  
"Your always late Kaijuu" said her brother, Touya….again.

" IM **NOT** A KAIJUU!! AND IM **NOT** ALWAYS LATE!!" Sakura screamed while she tried to swallow the whole piece of pancake, causing her to choke. She started to run around crazily because of unfortunate suffocation. 

Touya watched his sister in amusement and adorement. Touya sometimes seemed as if he loved to torment his sister, but truthfully he adored her very much.

"Sakura maybe you should have noticed the pancake in your mouth before you talked hahaa" 

"WATEVER!!!!!! JA NE!!"

(school)  
"IM NOT LATE!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHA SAKURA KINOMOTO HAD COME TO SCHOOL IN TIMMMMEEEEEEEE" Sakura yelled proudly and **loudly**. 

Loud enough to let the whole school hear her **once **quiet voice.Loud enough to make teachers run into the room and shout "KINOMOTO IS HERE??? SHE'S NOT LATE??? I CANT BELIEVE IT." Loud enough for the principle drop his cup of coffee and fall off his chair from queer surprise. Loud enough for the heir of Li Corps to hear….and fall off his chair. It certainly was **not** a normal day. It was the day Sakura came to school in time XD

Miss Mizuki (hehe) entered the classroom in annoyance. Calming the noise, she started with registration. "ahem. Everyone sit down in your seats. Sakura, be quiet, and, well done at coming on time ;;;. There is someone I want to introduce you all to; of course, I think you all already know him. He confirmed that he wanted to change to this class yesterday, for whatever reason. (I wonder why P hehe) Welcome Syaoran Li. Come in Li."

When Sakura heard the name, she dropped her head on the table in shock. Tomoyo knew that Sakura went to sleep at times of sleepiness and…well…math, but this time she was confused. Sakura had her head on the table, her eyes closed, and her mouth mumbling and repeating a particular word…that she suspected was 'no'. 

"no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..  
this is not happening…no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no…."  
Sakura continued to recite, while starting to bang her head on the poor table.

Syaoran Li entered the room, noticing **very well** that the whole population of girls in the classroom staring at him in errr…adoration…or perhaps hunger. Well, except for one. One particular auburn haired _thing_; that seemed to be torturing the table with her head. He automatically knew that was Kinomoto. 

Sakura lifted one eye, slowly, when she saw…what she saw, she closed her eye again; and started her ritual of 'no's again. 

"Li, would you like to introduce yourself?" said Miss Mizuki sweetly and poilitly. 

(By the way, Miss Mizuki or Kaho is not a pedophile here. Shes a sweet, nice and polite teacher haha who Sakura and everyone respects very much just wanted to make that clear that's why she calls Sakura…well Sakura...not Kinomoto.)

"Not really." Syaoran shrugged.  
"Ah…..ok….ummmm oh there's a blank seat behind Sakura, You can sit there Li. Sakura maybe…errr…you should leave your table alone; and lift up your hand…and head."

**Sakura POV**  
I did as she said with frustration. Why is it that he seems to be EVERYWHERE. God..  
I haven't talked or seen him after that night at the party. I was hoping he would have forgotten who I was, if time passed and we never met **ever** again. I guess God didn't want my worry to end. 

He strode towards his seat, which was back of mine. I swore I saw him smirk secretly at me. That conceited, evil, inhuman, disgusting, playboy……I continued to curse him in concentration.  
"Thinking about me?"

"Yes" I replied to him….which I regretted A LOT. 

"haha I knew it. I'm irresistible aren't I? hahaa remember, your still my slave."  
I was completely red. I'm not sure if I was red from embarrassment or annoyance.

Maybe both.

"I didn't mean, thinking about you in _that_ way dumass." I coldly retorted.

"Oh really?"  
"Yes really"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

"Oh really?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
(end of Sakura POV)

"Sakura!! How rude!! I see that your very excited starting classes, but, you will have to wait, telling me to shut up is very rude!!!!!!" scolded a very shocked and irritated Miss Mizuki.

"no no nooo I wasn't saying that to you Miss Mizuki!!!!" cried a frustrated emerald eyed girl."ok then, Sakura, do you have something to share to the class?" Sakura shook her head, while pouting. (cutely according to Tomoyo)

"If not then, don't disturb the class." The teacher said flatly, lifting, one of her eyebrows. Whereas, Syaoran was gloating from ear to ear with victory.

(Time passes to Lunch)  
Syaoran was sitting under the Sakura tree eating his lunch…..with identical blonde girls coughslutcough. He charmed the girls, with no effort.  
The girls were giggling at everything single thing he said….or…..maybe they were giggling the whole time.

Sakura was passing by as she heard the converstation.  
"…so I told him to fuck off yeah?" Syaoran boasted.

"Omg Syaoran you are, like, soooooooooooooooo cool!!" gushed Chrissy, the blond girl in the right said.  
"I know o" said Syaoran smugly.  
Sakura rolled her eyes, not surprised of his answer. 

"Oiiiiiiii Kinomoto!!! Front and Center!!!"  
'Damn it…what does that _thing_ want…' Sakura thought as she walked towards the group.

"What do you want?"  
"cold….."  
Sakura rolled her eyes so much that she thought that her eyes would pop out.

"I want a can of coke, buy it for me _now_" Syaoran said coolly.  
"WHAT????? WHY SHOULD I-"  
"yes?" Syaoran asked lifting a brow.   
"Sigh…fine…." Sakura said, dejected.  
"oh and, call me master." Syaoran continued his cockiness, as he smirked widely.  
"…………..wha?"  
"call me master." he repeated with amusement.  
"_Now_"  
"fine fine _yes master_" Sakura said sarcastically.  
'yes master of nuts…' 

YES XD lol sorry sorry I know its baddd but whateveerrr  
ON HIATUS HAHAHA  
XDDDDDDD

-AnJ )

Next chapter :  
Started in a Subway.


	6. Started in a Subway

Sorry Sorry I updated kinda late but…I am going to make this chapter as long as my thick head can bow bowgomen gomen sorry sorry mi ahn mi ahn lo siento lo siento T.T  
sigh…but its kinda hard to update cos I have to update in a different isn't letting me upload so…sorry for delays in future

Summary - Sakura is your average happy teenage girl. Syaoran is the popular, very good looking, **playboy** heir to Li corp., the most successful company in Japan. Sakura's dad, Fujitaka gets the chance to work for Li Corp. Syaoran threatens to fire her dad if she does not become his slave. S&S

Disclaimer – I .do . not . own . card . captor . Sakura . ........if I did...I would have been happy. I'm lame.

Chapter 6  
Started in a Subway.

Days went pass gradually.

Well..not really.  
Days passed and Sakura got more _pissed. _

Syaoran seemed to love to torment her and make her upset. He always scolded her for bringing his coke, lunch, homework, books overall belongings or wantings, late.

Of course, Sakura did complain many times, but she was always frozen and stuck on words when her father was mentioned.

He made her do his homework, offend her for no particular reason, and overall make ruin Sakura's once happy life.

Of course it was all fun for him haha. He probably didn't know that he was ruining it, or probably didn't care.

Sometimes Syaoran made her do unnecessary things just for amusement.  
For example, he make her bring his math book when he didn't need it, and when she did bring it to him, he told her to take it back to his locker.

But, the biggest thing Sakura couldn't stand was that, the school thought that she _liked_ him and _wanted_ to be his slave.

Some girls started to loath her for this, not knowing Sakura's reason of her obedience. Words like "Li's Whore" and "Slut" were scribbled onto the bathroom walls.

Syaoran knew he would get in trouble, probably by the school counselor for this, but he made Sakura swear to keep this a secret."

But…Sakura didn't know something.  
The biggest reason that some slut girls hated her was because of jealousy.

Jealous of how he always smirked when he saw her.

Jealous of how Syaoran seemed to be staring at Sakura when he thought no one was looking.

Jealous of how Syaoran frowned every time he saw a guy hitting on her.

**Sakura POV  
**IM

IN

HELL  
IN

HELL  
HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I can't believe how my life can drastically change like this…  
ok fine I'm his slave.  
But,  
how can he be so….so…..ungrateful.  
Just because he was born in a rich family and had a perfect life doesn't mean that he has the right to ruin mine.

He has plenty of servants and probably his own fan club who would gratefully be his slave.

Then why the hell is he making my life difficult.

Why me…_So_ not fair… that…ungrateful, snobbish, conceited, smug, arrogant, sadist bastard…who likes to make people miserable. God. Help me.

(flashback)  
_"Sakura?" _

"TOMOYO!!!!"

"Hey Saku, umm I want to talk with you."

"mmmm?" Sakura blinked.

"umm well…I don't want to hurt your feelings but…and….I know that Syaoran Li seems charming and hot but…you are too obsessed with him….don't you see how he's using you? I know that it hurts but you have to let go an-"

"WAIT, WAIT, TOMO WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!" Sakura overcame Tomoyo's rambling.

Tomoyo paused and blinked, and started rambling again.  
"well…I understand how you feel about him, Sakura an-" Tomoyo continued.

"TOMOYO!!! YOU DON'T HONESTLY THINK I ACTUALLY **LIKE** BEING THAT PIECE OF SHIT'S SLAVE" Sakura yelled in complete shock.

Tomoyo blinked.  
Tomoyo blinked again.  
Tomoyo continued blinking…

(5 minutes after)  
Tomoyo blinked again.  
and then said-

"umm…so…you don't like him?"

"……." -.-;;

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"oh…..so…why are you acting like that then?" Tomoyo asked after another set of blinks.

"sigh…remember my dad works for Li Corps right?" Tomoyo's eyes got bigger.

"o m g he didn't!!!"

"yeah…he threatened to fire my dad if I didn't be his slave" Sakura muttered, her voice dripping with hatred.

_  
"o m g I didn't know!!!!! that Syaoran Li could be so…evil…I'm **so** sorry for misunderstanding…everyone in the whole school seemed to think that you….ummm…you…" Tomoyo was lost in words. _

Sakura's mouth lifted and her eyes froze, everyone thinks that…I am being a slave in my own will…the whole school thinks I like that loser…"  
(end of flashback)

(At the Subway)

Syaoran forced Sakura to take the subway with him instead of the school bus that Sakura normally took home.

"So…how's life?" Sakura asked.  
"Shut up."  
"……………hmph"

Syaoran notices a couple at the other side of the train seats, kissing.

After looking thoughtful for a moment, he tells her; "Kiss me."  
o.o "…….WHAT??!!" Sakura blushed.

However Syaoran didn't seem affected, "I told you to kiss me" he said with no expression.

"no- no- no waY!!!!??..I..I…I CANT!!"  
"Do you need me to remind you of our deal?" Syaoran said again coldly.  
"………….."

Syaoran continued to stare at her with his expressionless face, while Sakura hesitated and got redder and redder.

Suddenly, Sakura grabbed his scarf, and pulled him down, meeting him half way and kissing him!

She steps back right away looking disgusted, she wipes her mouth and then runs away.

Syaoran watched her go and remembered her expression as she wiped her mouth. He stays quiet first, and after a moment he grabbed his bag. As he did so, he felt a strong heart beat. And another. And another.

He touched his mouth in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on… and then blushes deeply as his heart continues to beat harder and harder.

_"What is this…why am I acting like this….She's just a slave….just a slave…just a slave I'm using…yeah…a slave…" _

But then why…did Syaoran feel so disappointed when he remembered she had only kissed him because he had forced her to.

lol kinda short ain't it? I think it's the shortest taking out the prelude…I'm not sure. But then at least I'm updating fast XD haha well if I added more it wouldn't seem very you know. People wouldn't wonder what would happen next XD

Next Chapter  
Confusion


	7. I need you

Well…this is going to be longer than usual aiite? Sigh..I feel kinda down today so its gonna be a bit………dry

Summary - Sakura is your average happy teenage girl. Syaoran is the popular, very good looking, **playboy** heir to Li corp., the most successful company in Japan. Sakura's dad, Fujitaka gets the chance to work for Li Corp. Syaoran threatens to fire her dad if she does not become his slave.. S&S

Disclaimer – I .do . not . own . card . captor . Sakura . ........if I did...I would have been happy. I'm lame.

Chapter 7  
Confusion

By the way,

It was another gloomy morning. The clouds devoured the sun, the 'singing' birds got extinct, the first period was Math, and Sakura once again was late. Nothing could have been worse than Math to Sakura Kinomoto, but oddly, today, she was unaware of these normally distracting minorities.

She had something far too disturbing conquering her mind.

Tomoyo modestly answered the question 5a) with ease. (which the answer was x2.4)

She had, effortlessly finished all her algebra questions and was dead bored. After all Math was one of her best subjects, not her favorite of course.

She was about to call Sakura for a chat, since the Math teacher seemed very unaware of everything happening in the class; surprisingly, she found Sakura in an odd daze.

She was staring at the window unintentionally; this was normal, actually, for any ordinary teenager in a class of algebra.

However, everyday this week, Tomoyo noticed something different in Sakura's eyes. Sakura often daydreamed at Math, but this time, Sakura's eyes showed that she was certainly thinking about something or _someone_ important or disturbing.

She watched as Sakura licked her lips slowly…bit it and then gently and slowly put her hand on it, as if wiping it. Sakura then frowned.  
Tomoyo was confused.

**Sakura POV**  
I haven't had much sleep ever since that day.  
I was hoping to share my first kiss with someone I really liked; someone who actually cared about me.

I can't believe that he thinks that he can take advantage just because of he's wealth.  
I can't believe that I'm actually being his slave.

But, yesterday was too over the top, how could he…he…it…it was MY first kiss.

I'm sure it wasn't his, so he probably didn't even care.  
Hmph. Well it _my_ first. That selfish piece of shit took it T.T  
(end of POV)

Sakura was right.  
It _wasn't_ Syaoran Li's first kiss. That would be impossible. He always had a different girl for him to pucker up everyday.

_But_. She was also, wrong.  
You see, Syaoran Li was suffering even more than she was. It had already been a long time since that time in the subway, but Syaoran Li still felt the fast poundings of his chest and the redness of his once ice cold face.  
He _did_ care. (keke…)

"SYYYAOOOOORAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" an unknown cheerful scream was heard…as Syaoran ran in fear.  
Of no other than.  
Eriol Hiirigizawa.  
_The_ most fearful human after his mother… that is, according to Syaoran.  
Actually he wasn't even sure if Eriol was even _human_.  
Anyways, Eriol's voice awakened the unusually flushed Syaoran.  
"SOOO how have my dear descendant been?"  
"Don't call me that… or I'll make sure you will _never even get any descendants." _  
"oooo nasty thoughts XD awwww that's discomforting (;-;) I missed you my baby descendant. Long time no see!!!"  
"We live in the same apartment dumass…"

Just as he said that, the people around then raised their eyebrows._ 'You made yourself sound gay…living with another guy…your such an idiot Syaoran._' Syaoran thought to himself with embarrassment.

Eriol ignored everything that Syaoran said, as usual.  
"SOOO are you taking good care of yourself? Are you eating well? Cleaning your underwear? Sleeping well-"  
"Shut up. You make us sound gay" -.-;;  
"omg Syaoran dear you broke my heart with your cold words" Eriol put on a dramatic pose.

OoO Syaoran ran away from fear. Eriol catched up to him with joy; as usual.

"hahaha hey Syao buddy I'm just joking haha. Besides I can't be gay…anyways, Oh yeah. You know I met this awesome girl yeah? Seriously dude she's so different with all the girls I met." Eriol continued dreamily, while slapping Syaoran's back friendlily.

"You've got your sanity back!!!! Woot… _So_…who's the new, _this week's_, lucky, 'she's the one' girl, mate?" Syaoran grinned, putting his hands into his baggy jeans pocket.

"no no!! Seriously, she _is_ the one." Eriol shook his head overeactingly.  
"You said that last time, and the time before…and before that." Syaoran said dryly while rolling his eyes.

"Oi!!! You haven't even said it to _any_ girl!! At least I use more vocabulary…  
Anyways, this one is different. She…s-she's the first girl who _ever_ got me lost in words." Eriol said with admiration.

"woah…seriously?? Now _that_ I can't believe hahaha; Someone who got Hiirigizawa to shut his trap hahaha."

"She's also the first to not fall for my charms" Eriol said glumly.  
"What charms???? Well at least I relate with her." Syaoran grinned.  
"HEY your suppose to help me out!!!" Eriol pouted with another melodramatic face.

"Oi Syaoran. I heard about your new girl. hahaha. You sure played that one well enough for her to do everything you say hahah!!"

"What……….?"

(Lunch)Sakura agreed to meet up with Tomoyo under their favorite hang-out, the Cherry Blossom Tree. (a.k.a Sakura tree)

It was that time of the year, when the branches of the trees swayed back and forth as if it was following a catchy R&B tune.

It was the season when the Sakura blossoms bloomed and often floated down like a feather.  
Every blossom was bloom in its fullest and all the blossoms bloomed as if each one was an individual of another.

Sakura was enjoying the moment of the sea of cherry blossoms falling to the ground, painting Sakura pink with its petals.

The flowers seemed to be coming down ever so gently, like a feather.  
One, landed on Sakura's hand so lightly, Sakura blew it away, and watched it hover, and then follow the path of the wind.

She closed her eyes and smiled gently while sighing with pleasure, feeling the comfort of the breeze.

She certainly loved spring.

However, Sakura did not notice the figure staring at her with wonder. He watched her every move with awe, as if in a trance. His face stayed tranquil and calm but he knew that his heart was pounding hardly again in his chest.

Unfortunately the Sakura Tree wasn't only Sakura and Tomoyo's favorite hang-out, Syaoran had also chosen that particular place to chill; of course Sakura didn't notice him, since he was on the tree trunk, hiding himself under the sea of Sakura blossoms, watching Sakura, captivated.

When Syaoran woke up from his daze, he jumped down the tree swiftly and ever so gracefully and suavely said. "Boo."

Sakura, caught off guard, screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Syaoran feeling pretty proud of himself, smugly smiled with amusement.

Sakura pointed an accusingly finger at him. "You!!! You scared the hell out of me!!! Since when were you up there??!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, put on a cheeky loop-sided grin, as he said, "I was there from the start; I came here first. You were scared? I barely tried to scare you. haha. You're such a chicken. Hahaha."

Syaoran and Sakura continued to argue; actually Syaoran barely argued he just laughed at Sakura in _adoration_.

Whenever, Sakura had something to say, Syaoran would always say something back, that made Sakura lost in words.

"HMPH!!! Where's your crowd of girl fans huh? Don't they always follow you everywhere? That's surprising!!!" Sakura stated fiercely.

Syaoran felt offended. He lifted both of his hands in surrender. "Hey, Hey, I might like girls a lot but I have another side of myself you know."

"Oh really?" Sakura lifted a brow.  
"Yes really."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really."  
"Oh really?"

"Yes really."  
"Oh really?"

"Yes really."  
"Oh really?"

"Yes really."  
"Oh really?"  
"ARGH god. Do we always have to fight like this??" Syaoran waved both of his arms frantically in frustration.

"Look!! I like girls but I just don't like girls like you!!! People like you make me sick!!! Why can't you just keep your 27/7 talking mouth shut and be sweet and cute like most girls are!!!" Syaoran spurted out quickly without thinking.

For some reason, Syaoran's words struck Sakura like a knife. After a few moments, she managed to mutter "…f-fine…" while pretending not to be affected by his words.

"I guess you need me to bring your lunch for you? I guess you need me to carry your bag for you? I guess you want me to leave here so you can have privacy with some girl? Fine. Do you always need someone to take care of you and do everything for you? Is that why you decided to force me to become your slave? Or are you ruining my life just cause' you hate me and you like to see me miserable? Fine. Do whatever you want!!! I quit being your slave!!! And Yeah your right!!! I _can't_ keep my mouth shut and I'm _not_ like normal girls!!!  
" Sakura stomped away in anger.

And Syaoran?  
He was frozen.  
Frozen from her words.  
Frozen by guilt.  
And, amazingly so,  
Frozen by hurt.

'I-Its not that…I don't need a slave…I just need…'  
For some reason, he wanted to follow Sakura and apologize.  
At that time, he felt helpless and vulnerable…why would he?  
Maybe…maybe because he needed her.  
Maybe because he figured out throughout the whole term that the small game he was playing was the biggest curse to a particular girl.  
This particular girl was different.

She was not like normal girls…and he had just yelled at her about being herself.

Her fiery demeanor and down to earth personality, but in the same time, her caring character and adorability when she was angry;  
As Syaoran thought these things, He blushed again.  
As red as a tomato. Again.

Slowly this player was falling for the one girl who loathed him the most.

'Maybe…I just need you.'

ow my back.

Next Chapter  
She's Mine.


	8. Continued in a Subway

Heyhey!! Sorry this was a late chapter hehe I had so much homework and coursework and exams and etc etc god…sucha annoying world….well I decided to do sum review shouts..lol not all of them of course I'll do half of my reviewers 3 and the otha half nxt chappy hehe D

Summary - Sakura is your average happy teenage girl. Syaoran is the popular, very good looking, **playboy** heir to Li corp., the most successful company in Japan. Sakura's dad, Fujitaka gets the chance to work for Li Corp. Syaoran threatens to fire her dad if she does not become his slave.. S&S

Nibzo-hehe thanks for reviewing-again!!! Hehe thanks it took me a long time to write something sweet in a guy's point of view hahah made me feel gay hahaha 

ccs-sprinkler-I will try my best to make my chaps longlonglong!! Hehe thx for reviewing!!

wandgirl- yay!! U reviewed again!! Hehe thanks thanks I'll try to improve even more!! O and I read your stories they are great hehe sory my reviewing machine thingy isn't working wahhhh anywayz heheh thx

Dangerously Sweet- hehe I will continue it with inspiration from u reviewers hehe thanks for reviewing!!

renyun-haha is it? I dunno my humor is kinda..well retarded. Haha!! Thx for reviewing!!

Chizumi – YESYES that's right!!! Hot Gimmick was sooooooo good hehe thx for reviewing!!! hehe

kawaii star tenshi – hehe this might remind you of the **manga** "Hot Gimmick" hehe thanks for reviewing!! Hehe

zeddy222-hehe I will try to update as fast as I can and longer lol hehee don't count on me hahaha I will just disappoint you wahhhh hehe thanks for reviewing anyways!! 

schoolqueen-ahhhh my annual reviwer hehe thanks for ALLL the reviews u gave me hehehe thank you!!!

kenshinlover2002-hehe also my 3 times reviewer!! Thank you!!!!!! Hehe Sakura was in hell hehe Im gonna make her hell a little more warmer!!

Lady Mystic Saria-I will update!! Thx for reviewing!! 

paulawang-hehe sorry im kinda stupid angiehlub wazzat? Hehe Im dumb sowie and I will update…update…update…update hehehe thx!!

rest nxt chapter hehe my hands hurt hahah

DISCLAIMER – I do not own ccs….happy?

Chapter 8  
It countinued in the station  
(SORRY!!! i changed the next chapter title T.T)

'What if…What if he fires my dad…oh god…it felt so good to scream at him like that...it felt so good I totally forgot about our deal…oh shit…What if I pass him and he notices me…What if he gives me a worse deal…what if..what if-'

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!"  
"WHAT!!!! IT WASN'T ME!!!!!" Sakura yelled for some weird reason.

"uhh…anyways!!! Sakura Ive been calling you for like…the last 10 minutes???!!!"

"Oh sorry Tomoyo, I was thinking…"  
"About what?? Actually, YOU'VE BEEN THINKING EVERYDAY, EVERYTIME,!!!! EVERYTHING ELSE DOESN'T SEEM TO DISTRACT YOU!!! NOT EVEN MY BIG FAT MOUTH!!!" Tomoyo yelled with mad frustration.  
"oh…" Sakura meekly answered, scared of Tomoyo and her big fat mouth.  
"Sigh…ok Sakura spill. I'm not really angry at you…I'm just worried…Tell me…It's Li-kun isn't it?" Tomoyo reassured quietly.  
Sakura nodded slowly in surprise of Tomoyo's awareness of her situation.  
With Tomoyo looking at her with sucha 'caring' expression…or maybe just looking at her with her puppy dog eyes, Sakura spilled her beans.

**Syaoran POV**

I haven't had any sleep yesterday.  
And damn am I sleepy.  
For some sad reason, I feel kinda alone. I never felt alone before…Why the hell is Sakura…I mean Kinomoto!!! Why the hell is Kinomoto not here???  
I can't believe I can be so uncool today…I'm actually _looking_ for her…what the fuck is wrong with me…  
…I think I'll call Tritney and Kacy over here…maybe that would get rid of my weirdness today…  
(End of POV)

Sakura had been avoiding Syaoran again. She felt much lighter after she told Tomoyo _everything_ that had happened so far, but that didn't get rid of her fear. She found Syaoran with two girls in his arms under the cherry blossom tree.

For some weird weird reason, this bothered her.

'What an idiot…doesn't he see that those two girls are glaring at each other…if he was going to amuse himself with females than he should have just flirted with one girl at a time. I never see him with one girl. I bet he's doing it in purpose, for his amusement; what a jerk.' Sakura thought with disgust.

But then she remembered that _she _herselfwas always alone with him.

Sakura turned red and then started to shake her head as fast as she could, while muttering to herself, "My bad. My bad. Bad Sakura. Bad Sakura."

Sakura was looking at the ground and was busy shaking her head that she wasn't aware…of a certain chestnut haired, eye candy a.k.a Syaoran was staring at her with a frown. He still had two of his girls wrapped in his arms, gushing over him, but for some reason all of his attention was targeted at Sakura.

Sakura still shaking her head and muttering, didn't notice him, watching her…and err kept on shaking her head and muttering.

"SAKURA!!!"  
When Sakura heard his voice, she froze, took a small peek, and then ran faster than she thought she could!  
Leaving, poor Syaoran, confused.

There was silence.

Syaoran finally noticing that he was the centre of attention put on a cool 'I don't give a damn' face and slowly walked away silently, leaving a cold, chilling stillness in the atmosphere.  
"errrr what the fuck? Mind your own sad business. Stop fuking staring at me…God damn it." He said gruffly as he left.

He was certainly in a bad mood.  
I wonder why.  
'Why do I even bother coming to school…god…my head hurts.'

I cant end there hahaha

**Sakura POV**

WAHHH!! W_hat_ am I going to do??? He's _obviously_ mad at me!!! AHHH!!! He was practically yelling at me to face him…How much I wanted to throw my anger at him again, like yesterday…  
But.  
…What if…What if...What if right at the moment…my dad is packing his things in his office…What if…What if he comes home, sulking with misery about being fired…OMG IF HE GETS FIRED ITS GOING TO BE MY FAULT…AND HE'S GOING TO BLAME HIMSELF…AND IM GONNA FEEL LIKE A GUILTY PIECE OF SHIT…OH GOD…  
I have to apologize to Syaoran…omg omg…IM GOING TO DIE WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(End of POV)

As soon as the emerald-eyed girl saw the blue roof and the yellow walls of her home, her heart started to thump like mad. She seriously didn't want to see her dad's face…Syaoran obviously would have fired him!!! I mean…I can't face my dad…  
Her shaky hand struggled to find the doorbell…and when it did, Sakura was far too nervous to press it. When she finally decided to face the consequences she was pretty surprised.

You see, she had expected her dad to be miserably staring at the floor in shame…but instead she found him making sushi...  
'Is this what adults do normally after they are fired? Err…make Sushi…so…Sushi is a sign of depression and shame for adults...uh...I see…I think…'

"Sakura!!! I made Sushi!!! Isnt it exciting!!! Don't we all LOVE sushi!!!" Fujitaka Kinomoto, her dad cheerfully greeted her with a piece of salmon (sashimi) in his hands.

All Sakura could react to that…was…

Sweatdrop.

'…HUH?'

"Here you go my dear! Try this piece of salmon out!! Ain't it fresh!!!" her dad added in his over cheerful manner.

'Has my dad gone absolulty mad…maybe he is a state of shock or something…' Sakura continued to gawk at her dad, dumbfounded.

"umm…dad? Did…Anything happen at work today? Anything upsetting??" she cautiously asked her dad.

"Not anything interesting no…I don't think there was…Why?"

"HUH?? Ahem I mean oh…umm ok"

Does that mean that Syaoran had not fired her dad???  
…………Yet?

Not the end either D

(Next day)

Sakura woke up…late again.  
This time, extra late. She had missed her school bus, and had no choice but to take the railway station.

In which…was very crowded…  
The station had billions of busy, I'm-in-a-damn-hurry people, all trying to push their selves into the long metal snake plastered next to the platform.

Sakura eventually, after many pushes and swear words, completed her journey of claustrophobic ness.

The wide pool of people pushed her into the corner of the train, rapidly terminating her air supply.

"The next station is - Shibuya station. Please stand away- from the doors. Thank you. Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beeeeppp" the loudspeaker boomed through the over-packed train.

(I don't know about Japan subway stations…and don't know about the reader's sterotype of a typical subway station…but where I live…which is Hong Kong…the dudette talking in the loudspeaker, all the time, sounds like that. Haha. Kinda gay right? There's also about 9 beeps after she talks haha me and my buddies always count the beeps and imitate that women every time we take the subway XD)

She was currently in Shinjuku station at the moment, and as it is well known as the most populated subway station…Sakura started to sufforcate…

The train started…Sakura couldn't see anything…she could hear so many voices...so loud…

Suddenly, the train swayed rapidly and everyone who did not have any poles or handrails supporting them, started to fall and lose balance!  
Sakura luckily was leaning on the edge wall of the train and was safely holding on to the poles.

But…  
Fate does weird things…

You see,  
A certain person wasn't as lucky as she was;  
A wide strong pair of arms suddenly crashed onto the wall Sakura was leaning on, and Sakura was between that unknown person's arms.

Sakura reacted as anyone would have, she screamed and closed her eyes tight.

Her scream…was not heard, through the vast population and sound around her, like a notorious vacuum.

She opened her eyes, to face the owner of these random arms.  
This owner…was the last person she had _ever_ expected, and the last person she had _ever_ hoped to be.

Emerald met Amber.

It was  
Syaoran Li.

DEAR SANTA  
I HAVE BEEN A GOOD GIRL THIS YEAR FULL STOP  
PLEASE LET ME OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA FULL STOP  
…OH AND PLEASE GIVE ME SYAORAN LI FOR CHRISTMAS TOO FULL STOP  
SMILE FULL STOP

BY ANGIE ---  my name lol

Anywayz…merry early Christmas everyone!!!  
This was a VERY short chapter hehe but if I hadn't ended there…it would have no cliffhanger wahhhh and that BORING. hehehe

Read and review plx!!!!!!!!!!! SPREAD THE LOVELOVELOVE xoxoxoxo DDD

Next Chappy -  
Little By Little


	9. Into My heart

Heyhey!!! Fanx for ALL the reviews you all gave me!!! I feel so touched hehe INSPIRATION!!!!!!!! INSPIRATION!!!!!!!! INSPIRATION!!!!!!!!  
ok I want a vote…do you think I should add more…comedy in it? Or more romantic gushy stuffx? Hehe I have two ideas so

Summary - Sakura is your average happy teenage girl. Syaoran is the popular, very good looking, **playboy** heir to Li corp., the most successful company in Japan. Sakura's dad, Fujitaka gets the chance to work for Li Corp. Syaoran threatens to fire her dad if she does not become his slave.. S&S

Disclaimer – I stole Card Captor Sakura. ITS MINE!!! MINE!!!! Lol…I wish….  
No I do not own Card Captor Sakura…if I did, I would be arrested XD

**SHOUTS!!!!**

Arianla – Sorry for all the swear words haha. I don't normally swear. Hehe its just that my friend said that Syaoran seemed too….not cold and gruffy, he seemed practically inhuman without swear words hahahaha XD well no more swears here…as much heheh  
thx for reviewing anywayz!!! 

Rynx- Too- Genki- hehe YOUR BURSTING XD heheh I hope it was kawaiiiii hahah thx for reviewing!!

Jisusaken- thx for reviewing hehe

MisunderstO-od-child-hehe I will try my best to update faster heheh I AM UPDATING FOR YOU XD HEHE THX FOR REVIEWING DAD. HAHAHAH

mangaluvajk- hehe thanks for reviewing hehe

Theres more but I will do 5 at a time thxx  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY heheheh

Chapter 9  
Into my heart

Time Stopped.

The train froze.  
The crowd froze.  
The whole world froze.  
He froze  
She froze.

Syaoran was frozen by the emeralds, which seemed to be catching his every breath. In between his arms was the one girl he had been searching for the whole day…whom had astoundingly just appeared right in front of him…or between him.

She seemed to be as surprise as he was; so surprised that she didn't even react or push him away.

Or maybe it was because it was utterly impossible to do so anyways.

As more and more rushing, busy people started to fill in the seriously stuffy train; Poor Syaoran didn't have the space to move away. Sakura in the other hand didn't have the sanity to.

"Uuffff." Syaoran grunted with ungrateful gruffness.

(3 G'ish words!!! Hehe)

Syaoran was pushed onto Sakura once again, this time with more force. "Argh….Damn it…"

His body was practically glued to Sakura's. His head was now above Sakura's left shoulder. His arms were still cornering her like a human shield.  
Sakura's head was now buried or…squashed onto Syaoran's wide chest.

Syaoran flushed red with awkwardness. He had been in the same situation like this many times with many girls; sometimes, a lot _more_ closely.

But why…?

Why did he feel so embarrassed when he wasn't even touching her?  
He fought the urge to bury his face into her hair.  
Her scent of cherry blossoms was distracting him, and he didn't like how it was affecting him.

Why was she affecting him so?

He knew that he knew, He knew what it was, and he knew that he did not want to believe it.

That;  
This typical average girl was invading his hard, cold heart.

This strong-willed particular, girl, was making him weak and unstable.

This passion he had to endure.

This passion he had to get rid of and forget.

"ahem…umm…hey…" He started.  
"mm….urf….ar..g…." Sakura answered as 'clearly' as she could…in that state.  
"I…ummm I wanted to…ummm…" Syaoran struggled to find the words.  
"…….."  
"…about ummm that day…I…I didn't really mean what I said that day…uhhh…and I'm umm…"  
"………." Sakura just stayed silent and blinked.  
"………………………………..s-sorry…"  
Her eyes grew big. He was apologizing to her! She turned her head, to face him.  
He was looking at his right, avoiding her eyes. He was pretty...no…_very_ red.  
'He seems so cute when he's struggling…'  
Sakura's thoughts wandered without knowing. 'Bad Sakura…Bad Bad Bad' she started her ritual of self mental scolding.

As Sakura was mentally talking to herself, she didn't notice that Syaoran was staring at her intently.

"Sakura…" he huffily whispered.  
"Y-Yes?" Sakura hesitated as Syaoran's face started to get too close for her comfort.  
He leaned in…  
and….  
..

Whispered in her ear.  
..

"Its time to get off the train, this is our station"  
He then grinned playfully and ran away from his mischief.  
"ARGH!!!! YOU!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!"

Some things never change.

(Classroom)  
"OHAYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she barged into her classroom, nearly breaking the innocent door.  
"Saku!!! Ohayo!!!"  
"Sakura!!!"  
"HEY YO SUP'"  
"hey hey!! Saku"  
No one could fight the urge to greet their favorite hyper classmate. Especially when she was surprisingly not late.

"You're not late!!!!!!" Everyone gasped as soon as they noticed that fact.  
"I TOOK THE SUBWAY STATION!!! Hehe!!!" Sakura victoriously announced with a fist pointing to the sky.  
"That reminds me….SYAORAN LI!!!!!!!! BRING YOUR ASS HERE!!!!" Sakura screamed at the large crowd in her form room.

Syaoran's seat was empty, which made the once ferocious Sakura…feel stupid, talking to herself.

As if on cue, Syaoran entered the classroom, rather cheerfully, with two girls, draped in his inviting arms; as usual.

When Syaoran saw Sakura, fuming on her desk, and glaring at him with a look of venom; he merely smirked and spoke, "I see that you found your way to your school without getting your little pretty head lost. I would have led you to school, but sigh I just couldn't be caught alive accompanying my slave."

'Huh?! What happened to the cute (DOH) no…_apologizing_ Syaoran that she had saw yesterday? And WHY IS HE STILL CALLING ME HIS SLAVE???!!!! God…I'm sure I made it CERTAIN to him that I was not going to be his slave again…'

The girls around the playboy were giggling rapidly. Sakura noticed they were different girls as last time.

She frowned, not from disgust of the slut girl's flirt but because of pity; pity that they were caught, and were the mosquitoes, of Syaoran Li's web of charm. It seemed that she was the only sane person in this world who noticed Syaoran Li's cards of deception.

Maybe, this was his way of tricking and ruining her.  
She decided.  
Sakura had had enough. She decided to do the best thing, which was to do the opposite of what she had wanted to do first.

She said nothing, closed her eyes and walked away.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise of her unexpected reaction to his words. Sakura was not a person to ignore comments and get over things coolly and calmly. She was always the person to talk back with fiery glory and fury, especially if her friends were concerned.

She wasn't someone who would give up so easily.  
..

"OI!!! Dude!!! Watcha doing over there??" Eriol shouted over to Syaoran; whom was busy writing something on an unnoticeable corner of the pavement pole, with a thick black pen marker.  
"Yeah Yeah…I'm coming…wait a min…"  
- SCRIBBLE SCRIBBLE -

"Syaoran Li…you took everything I owned…this time, I'm going to do the same thing you did to me…" A mysterious figure muttered to itself, as the figure watched Syaoran Li, concentrating on scribbling.

Syaoran finished scribbling on the corner and jogged after his cousin.  
and on the pole… '  
..

.  
.

.  
**_'Please don't step into my heart'_**  
.

..  
hehe another cliffy…lol it kinda sounds gay but…I seriously _needed_ a rival/villan or wateva hehe yall found out nxt chappy..

Next Chappy  
She's Mine


	10. Familiar Unknown Being

REVIEWS gives me INSPIRATION which gives you MORE CHAPTERS which gives me MORE REVIEWS which gives me INSPIRATION which gives you MORE CHAPTERS which gives me MORE REVIEWS which gives me INSPIRATION  
which gives you MORE CHAPTERS which gives me MORE REVIEWS which gives me INSPIRATION!!!!!!!!!! (and a very happy GoldRuby)  
I am currently seriously hyperrr so bearrr wiitth moi!!

Summary - Sakura is your average happy teenage girl. Syaoran is the popular, very good looking, **playboy** heir to Li corp., the most successful company in Japan. Sakura's dad, Fujitaka gets the chance to work for Li Corp. Syaoran threatens to fire her dad if she does not become his slave.. S&S

Disclaimer – Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by GoldRuby…….I wish.

Chapter 10  
A familiar Unknown being

**Syaoran POV **

OK. Let me describe.  
Crappy Jazz Music.  
Boring speeches.  
More Women.  
Hiirigizawa.

Equals…

Another damn dinner party.

I'M SO BORED  
I'M SO BORED  
I'M SO BORED  
I'M SO BORED!!!!!!!!  
(end of POV)

It was another celebration of Li corps; and Syaoran was obviously bored. (-.-;;)  
He was sitting in the edge of the dinner table, watching the mass of the people dancing in the center of the hall.  
He watched expressionlessly the many couples, waltzing with satisfaction through the slow jazz music. Hairs of all the men were reflecting light with the chandelier, there must have been a lot of hair gel and hair wax on them. The jewelry dangling on the women tired his eyes.

He also noticed the large groups of girls spread around the room eyeing him, rather…errr….hungrily.

Syaoran smirked at his noticeable attraction. He was obviously used to the immense attention among the ladies.  
After all, he _was_ the heir to the company _and_ breathtakingly beautiful; and he knew it.

Normally, he would have two chicks in his arms, gushing over him, at parties like these. For some weird reason, he didn't have any intention to do so. (I wonder why –wink-)

Syaoran stared at his empty plate; he was so bored that, the plate was suddenly very interesting.

"Kinomoto-san!!!"  
Syaoran's eyes suddenly burst open, his brain was suddenly switched on and he was looking around, looking for the source of the voice, or the person the 'source' was looking for.

He stood up and walked around, for some reason, he was all fired up with power when he had heard that name.

Then he saw her.

The girl he had been silently looking for, for the whole party.  
He wasn't bored anymore.

She was wearing a kimono. It had a white base, with decorations of pink cherry blossoms. Traditionally, she wore a long sleeved kimono, as all unmarried woman were expected to.

The sleeves were also decorated with ropes of cherry blossoms coiling around them. The blossoms seemed so naturally on her body that it seemed as if the Sakura blossoms were moving and falling.

The kimono seemed as if it was designed and made especially for Sakura. (Of course Tomoyo designed it HOHOHOHOHOHO)  
Her kimono was simple, compared to the other rich women in the party; full of gems and shiny jewelry embroidered onto their clothes.

Her hair was simply put into a spiky bun; a flower rested on her hair and through the bun, two long pink and white sticks stuck out; probably to hold the bun in place.  
It was plain but she made it look good. (keke)

Syaoran stopped breathing for a second, when he laid his eyes on her. She was smiling and laughing with charm. Her rosy cheeks glowing with mirth.  
One side of Syaoran's mouth, started to slowly go up and his face started to go red as he saw her laugh, for the first time.  
That is…until he saw why she was laughing.

Or to be more specific _who_ she was laughing _with_.

A man.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed and his sanity came back to him. He cleared his throat and headed to the pair with annoyance.  
'How dare he try to make a move with MY girl.' Syaoran was too envious to even correct himself for calling Sakura '_his'_.

**Sakura POV**

hahaha!! This guy is so funny! He's name is Shunhei Wong (he said that his name was Chinese and that it was pronounced Chun Hei Wong.) hehe  
He's quite cute too.  
_and_ charming  
and funny.  
Perfect.  
At least there are _some_ decent guys alive in this world. Not like _someone_…  
Shit. Speak of the devil.  
Li's coming straight towards here. God…  
Can't I spend ONE day ONE day without that insufferable bastard?

(End of POV)

"So Kinomoto, How's it going?" Syaoran suavely entered.  
Sakura gritted her teeth and answered rather inaudibly. "Fine; Thanks You. Mr. Li."  
Syaoran lifted an eyebrow. "Mr. Li? Pfft"

Sakura rolled her eyes for the 1937356283 time.  
They started their annual glare eye fight, practically forgetting everyone and Shunhei.

They also, both did not notice the widened eyes of Shunhei Wong full of recognition…and something else.  
'I never saw Li, act like this to any girl before…as well as I never saw a girl act like that to him either…hmmmmmmmmm' Shunhei stared at the childish pair thoughtfully. "Sakura-san may I have the honor of a dance?" Shunhei gently interrupted the quarrel; just as he had expected, Syaoran's eyes turned narrow and his face steamed up, while glaring daggers at him.

Sakura blinked in surprise and blushed. "umm i..i..don't know…umm.."  
Shunhei's eyes filled up with a knowing glow, he closed his eyes and smiled faintly, as if he was mentally saying 'I know something that you don't'.  
"Oh well. Maybe next time" he grinned cheerfully, making Sakura blush again.

Sakura had completely forgotten Syaoran was even there, watching them with condemn.

But Shunhei had not, he knew perfectly well that Syaoran was watching it all, with jealously; just like a time long ago…except…that it was him watching his girl being taken from Syaoran….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AND I WAS GOING TO STOP HERE!!! BUT THE DECLARE OF LONGER CHAPTERS WOKE ME!!! I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! -.-;; so here ya go peepz  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Shunhei was about to leave, he eye-contacted Li and gave him a secret look, that was not caught my anyone except Syaoran.  
A secret sneer of Icy hatred.

Syaoran frowned with confusion. No one had ever given him a look like that before. It was weird…For some reason; Syaoran felt a rush of dejavu.  
Has he seen that guy before?

Syaoran then turned his eyes onto Sakura who was staring pensively at Shunhei's leaving back. Syaoran's eyes rolled and he suddenly grabbed her small hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"HEY!! I never said I was going to dance with you!!!" Sakura stubbornly yelled at Syaoran.  
"I know. I never asked. But I'm taking you anyways." Syaoran swiftly replied. "No..I don't want to dance…noooo…." When they got to a spare area in the dance floor, Sakura just flushed and stared at the ground.

Syaoran lifted an eyebrow…  
Sakura started to mutter like an innocent child. "umm…I..I…don't know…how to dance…" Sakura looked at the ground and played with her hands, ashamed of herself.

Syaoran lifted both his eyebrows in surprise, as Sakura continued avoiding her eyes and turning red.  
Apparently, Syaoran found it very cute. No.  
He found _her_ cute.

Syaoran chuckled. He smiled with adoration. Sakura widened her eyes in surprise. 'I didn't know that Li could look so…so…_nice_ when he's smiling.'

"I'll teach you then."

yaya. I could have written more. But I wanted to stop here, cos the last statement was a good ending. Hahahaha  
Its obvious who the hidden villain isn't it? Hahaah XD


	11. She's Mine

Hehehheeh XD fanx for reviews ;) here ya go  
ShunHei Wong is a name a completely made up aiiite? So if your name is that. Then I am ought to be shot. Haha. And since I live in Hong Kong, I know how to make up Cantonese names lol.  
. The first Sakura movie, was _very_ similar as the Hong Kong now. But the HK now is much more skyscrapy. Haha.

Disclaimer – I do not own CCS T.T

ok…Im just putting shouts to ppl who asked questions.

Frosted shadowz – HINT – Shunhei will fall for Sakura later in the story. Harhar but not yet.

kenshinlover2002 – hehe well your question will be answered soon…but for now…Syaoran doesn't remember Shunhei for now. And Shunhei remembers Syaoran with hatred. Will be explained. Thanks for reviewing!

lilac-cherryblossoms-sakura- remember how it said… "Syaoran; whom was busy writing something on an unnoticeable corner of the pavement pole, with a thick black pen marker." So it means that Syaoran wrote the "Please don't step into my heart" hehe. If that was a disappointing answer. Im sorry. Thanks for reviewing!

kawaii star tenshi- hehe Now that I look at it. There are LOADS of stories and movies and manga etc. that have the same plot as Hot Gimmick hehe but I got some ideas from Hot Gimmick hehe, but most of it is my plot. Thanks for reviewing!

Sakura-tenshii- hahahah you practically reviewed for all my chaps in a row HAHHA Thanks. hehe dat was funny to read your reviews hahahaha. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 11  
She's Mine

"One step right, one step back and then to the left…" Syaoran whispered to her as they slowly waltzed. "Stop letting go of my hand…you're going to fall on your face if you're gonna be that stubborn." Syaoran rolled his eyes and slowly led Sakura around the dance floor.

Meanwhile Sakura was turning very red; why was her heart beating so fast? Why was he affecting her this way? After all he _was_ the guy who ruined her life.

Syaoran who was very happily, aware of her edginess, was grinning ear to ear. He made her nervous; and he liked that.

Many women around the area eyed the two, with eyes of envy. After all Syaoran Li was one of the richest and cutest **(I should have used the word "handsomest" but I don't like that word haha)** in the room, any woman would be more than grateful to be in his arms. All, except a certain auburn haired girl of course, who was very flushed at the moment.

Sakura whom were completely unaware of the hidden faces of jealously surrounding her, was very busy staring at the floor. With her blushing expression and extreme concentration to Syaoran's feet, it made him laugh.

Sakura lifted a brow. "Heyyyy what's so funny??"  
Syaoran continued to laugh, just to make her angry.  
"HEYY!! I said; What is it?? What's so funny???" Sakura pouted.  
"You." Syaoran smirked.  
"What? Oh wow. I didn't know I was so amusing…" Sakura muttered sarcastically, with a face like this '-.-'  
"Yeah, you are. You and your obsession of following my feet" Syaoran answered _very_ audibly.  
Sakura turned red. 'Sheesh…he didn't need to tell the _whole_ world that I didn't know how to waltz…sheesh…its not like I actually _asked_ him to teach me…'

A very embarrassed yet pissed off; Sakura stopped dancing, and tried to move away from Syaoran's grasp…which was impossible, since Syaoran had a very firm grip of her waist. "Let go of me" Sakura said angrily, with her teeth gritted tight.

"No." Syaoran grinned playfully.  
"Let go you….you…pervert!!!" she managed to utter, still with angrily gritting her teeth.  
"No." Syaoran simply answered, still grinning slyly.  
**(4 's' words!!! In on short sentence)**

"Let go or…or I'll…or I'll…I'll _cut off all my hair_!!!" Sakura threatened with a not-very-self-determined-I-am-hopeless expression.

"…………….." Syaoran '_said'_, as his mouth parted slightly, and his right eyebrow lifting very highly.  
They stayed quiet for a second, until Syaoran cracked up. "HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA"

Sakura felt small and stupid, for saying something so random.  
**(WOW. 6 "s" words!!) **  
. "Well….well you _do_ always fiddle with my hair…and…errrr…touch (caress hehe) it…and you _do_ always stare at my head…sheesh…" Sakura said meekly, feeling pretty small while, staring at the floor.

Syaoran stopped laughing, and stared at her.  
It was his turn to turn red.  
'It's not my fault, your hair is distracting…'  
After a while of blushing, Syaoran finally managed to say - "well…You can cut all your hair if you want. But I'm still not letting go of you haha"  
…which was answered with a smack on the head by Sakura.  
'Now, why didn't I think of hitting him earlier?'

Sakura proudly left the dance floor, leaving poor Syaoran with his hands holding his head.

--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-AT SCHOOOOOOL-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Everyone settle down!! We've got a new student!!! Please welcome Shunhei Wong. He's a new student, surprisingly also from Hong Kong." Miss Mizuki cheerfully introduced.

In came, well Shunhei Wong. **(I forgot to explain how he looked in the earlier chap so here ya go) **

The new student had chalk black hair that shimmered silver when the light hit it. He's attracting eyes had a deep mesmerizing blue shade.

Just like when Syaoran Li had entered a few weeks before, Shunhei Wong had all the attention of the ladies.

He gave a bright charming smile to everyone in the room; the kind of smile that made every single girl feel as if he was smiling to them individually.

Shunhei's gaze switched from the teacher to the classmates to Syaoran Li. His gaze stopped there, as he felt Syaoran's eyes was also in his. ShunHei locked their gaze for a few seconds, until he heard the door suddenly open drastically.

"I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! IM LATE AGAIN!!!" Sakura panted heavily while holding the door edge. She stared at the floor as she exhaustingly slumped towards her seat, not even noticing the new comer stare at her in amusement.

"Haha. This is our late-queen Sakura Kinomoto." Miss Mizuki laughed whole-heartedly.

Sakura finally looked up to see the same person she was communicating friendly at the earlier formal party.

ShunHei beamed at her, which made her blush.

Syaoran did not notice her flushed face, since he was sitting behind her; and he was way too bothered about what had happened earlier…

**Syaoran POV**

Who is that guy?

Why was he directly staring at me…he surely wasn't smiling…and being gay and 'smiley' at me…felt more like he was glaring at me…without frowning…

Wait a minute…didn't Miss whatshername…just say that he was from Hong Kong??? Hmmmmmmmmmmm……….  
Have I seen this guy before???

I think he knows me…I think….  
Who the fuck is he??!!??

God.  
….and why the hell is he smiling so much to Sakura?  
HEY isn't it…Holy crap, its that dude, that was flirting with _my_ Sakura, at yesterday's party!!!

As if Sakura would fall for _that_ kind of loser…I mean she doesn't even fall for _me_.  
Why would she fall for him??

Didn't he give me that weird look yesterday too??

ShunHei Wong

ShunHei Wong

ShunHei Wong….

Did I know a Shunhei Wong before??  
**  
(later) **

The day passed slowly, and I got more pissed off every second of it. I seriously think that this guy has something really against me. It's like he's trying to prove he's better than me…as if that would ever be.

I mean seriously!!!

Math is my best and favorite subject, the math teach is always asking me for answers to questions, when no one else knows it! When I was about to answer that damned sum that bastard answered it over me…and not only that when I cocked an eyebrow at him he stared at me with that freaky expression of his…

At Physical Education, we had Volleyball. Whenever the ball was thrown in my direction, that son-of-a would always push me to the ground and get the ball instead. God damn it…I got a friggin bruise in my left jaw after that…

But the worse thing?

He hits on Sakura in front of me ALL THE TIME. I know that he's doing that on purpose…I mean he has billions of girls fuking drooling at him all the time, I mean why would he be interested in Sakura??

BECAUSE HE HAS SOME CRAP AGAINST ME THAT'S WHY.

He knows that I don't like him near my Sakura…that's why he's flirting with her…yeah….

**(End of POV)**

After the period bell, it was lunch. Everyone in the lunchroom, got out of the way, as a way pissed off Syaoran Li, slouched roughly towards the lunch line, with his hands on his baggy jeans pockets.

Syaoran looked around, and his gaze fell onto a auburn-colored head…with another glossy black-haired head.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, and went over to the two.

"Wong. I want to talk with you…….._now_."  
ShunHei shrugged and stood up, "I'll be right back Sakura" he winked at her. Sakura smiled back at him.

ShunHei was very aware of the fuming red Syaoran.

When the two got in a corner, where no one else was seen, Syaoran suddenly grabbed Shunhei by his collar, and yelled at him. "Who the fuck are you? Do you know me?? Do I know you?? Why the shit are you trying so hard to shame me??"

ShunHei stayed silent and just sneered in return. "Come On. Talk. Talk you son of a b---!!!!"

ShunHei looked to the side, "You seriously don't remember?? Well… I don't blame you, since you do always have a different girl to put your _filthy_ hands on every week…or maybe you're just plain stupid and have an extremely bad memory…" he sneered again.

Syaoran glared at him. "What??? Damn You. My memory is fine. Maybe I _did_ meet you before, and maybe you were just not worthy enough to remember. Have a different girl every week? What? You jealous?"

"You wish. Speaking of jealousy, whose talking? I've seen how you fume like a maniac when you see me hitting on Sakura…Is she your new girlfriend? So how long is she going to last? You will probably forget about her in few months time. Just like your thick head forgot me." ShunHei glared in disgust.

Syaoran did his famous eyebrow lift. "So…your trying to tell me that you were one of my past girlfriends???!?!?! So that's it, your just upset cos' I forgot you, and I didn't know that you were a girl!!! hahahahahahah!!!!" Syaoran cracked up mockingly.

"Fuck You. Don't be gay, or maybe you are. Well I'm not." ShunHei answered darkly.

"Fine. Whatever. Maybe I will remember you someday. For now I don't give. Cos' you just proved that your not worth remembering. Hmph. Anyways, Stop hitting on my Sakura. **She's _Mine_**."

"Hmph. Don't you see I'm trying to protect Sakura, from falling for someone like you. And getting hurt…_just like Nichole did_…" ShunHei muttered quietly.

_Ju__st like Nichole did..._

oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o.oo

**WAO longest chap I ever did in my life lol hahah  
anywayz MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE  
TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS EVE YAY!!!!!!!!!!! **

_-- Bouncin out --  
_

_**Angie**_


	12. Thoughts of Yearn

Lalalalalalal!!!!!!!! Hehehehhe I am currently very happy hehe. Just had 2 cans of coke lalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa HEHEHHEHE Since some peepz said they wanted another chappy for their xmaz prezzie I wrote one up as fast as I could hehehehhehehehehh so HERE YOU GO HEHEHEH

**I will like to confirm something–  
**

_**SHUNHEI WONG IS NOT GAY NOR A GIRL, SYAORAN WAS JUST MAKING A JOKE…ITS PROVED THAT SHUNHEI WONG IS TALKIN ABOUT ANOTHER GIRL. REMEMBER NICHOLE? HEHE  
**  
_lol. It seemed like some people were misunderstanding hehe. I'm sorry. I should have made it clearer that ShunHei wasn't gay harhar. –grin-

Disclaimer – I don't own CCS. If I was, I'd be rich…but I'm not. Sob.

Chapter 12  
Thoughts of Yearn

_"Nichole! Nichole!!" a coal-haired teenage boy called. He was running towards a glossy blond-haired girl with pink highlights. She turned her head, and beamed at him, with an utmost lovely smile. "Shun!!! There you are!!! I was looking for you!!!" _

The boy blushed a deep shade of crimson as he grinned back at her.

_  
"I heard you wanted to tell me something. So I hurried here as fast as I could to see you!" the girl called Nichole bubbled cheerfully. _

Nichole was a very popular girl, not only for her stunning gorgeous looks, but for her intelligence, her excellence in sports and mostly, of her bubbly and friendly personality.

ShunHei, in the other hand, wasn't very good looking. Nor was he clever; nor was he sporty; but he was Nichole's best and childhood friend anyways.

That day was the day; the day Shunhei had wanted to confess his love for her; the very girl who was standing in front of him; His Best friend Nichole.

He had secretly loved her for a long time, and he tried to show any of his hidden feeling for his best friend, because he knew that she would never feel the same for someone as plain as him…and, also because he was her best friend, and he thought that if he confessed, then this long-term friendship would break.

But today, he had decided to face his emotions and face his rejection, than to desire her miserably forever from afar.

"_Nikki…I…I…I've wanted t-to say this for some time now…umm Nikki…" Shunhei stuttered in his words, losing nearly all the confidence he had, just a few minutes ago. _

Nichole just cocked her head cutely in confusion.

"Nikki…I…l…lo...lur-"  
"NIKKI!!!"  
The poor boy could not finish, because of a certain interruption.  
A tall chestnut-haired guy, with amber eyes had just put his arm around Nichole's waist and was smirking at her with mischief. **(guess who that is -.-;;)**

ShunHei's mouth dropped to the ground as he saw the couple's faces inches from each other.

Nichole switched her head, which was very red at the moment, back to Shunhei. "Shun go on. I'm sure you were going to say something important." Nichole smiled at him.

"u..a…ah…uh…ummm n-never m…mind.." he managed to utter as he stared at the couple in disbelief.

Nichole noticed his surprise, (more like shock) and she flushed tomato red.  
"ummm…Didn't I tell you? I have a boyfriend…This is Syaoran. Syaoran Li." Nichole giggled as she shyly smiled.

"Yo."

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_  
_ShunHei closed his eyes, as he tried to pry all of his thoughts of the past away, which was impossible, Love was hard to forget.

He gazed at the photo frame that was placed on the table next to him; A photo of a gorgeous teenage girl with flowing blond hair, with pink highlights and stunning pale blue eyes, was placed inside the wooden frames.

He stared at it longingly, and sighed.

**'If only…If only I had got you first…'**

o------o------o------o------o------o------o------o-----o

It was lunchtime and; Syaoran was well pissed off.  
'Why is Wong still hitting on Sakura???'

He watched as Sakura laughed her head off from something that ShunHei had said. Syaoran's head started to boil as he continuously stared at Sakura laughing.

Eriol watched his cousin with a knowing glance. He gloated at him, maybe with a little too much happiness.  
"What? Don't look at me like that Hiirigizawa it's freaking me." Syaoran nocturnally muttered as he glanced at Eriol with narrow eyes.

Eriol beamed his mischievous grin even wider, maybe just to make Syaoran mad. Syaoran rolled his amber eyes and coolly, "So how bout you? About Sakura's best friend? Whatshername….Daidoki or whatever""Its Daidouji. Daidouji Tomoyo; and did you seriously think I had an interest in her? I just said that, cos' I thought it would encourage you more about Sakura. I mean I can have any girls here anytime I want, why would I go for someone, as boring as her?" Eriol smirked.

"Che. I knew it. You always change girls every week anyways…" Syaoran rolled his forever-rolling eyes again.

"Don't say it like you don't do the same Syao" Eriol retorted friendly. "Except…that recently hehe…you haven't really looked at any other girl other than Sakura-san have you? Harhar."  
He continued to tease Syaoran."Shut up. At least I've found someone. Unlike you."  
"Yeah. Yeah. Fine. Fine. You've found you're 'only' and I haven't" Eriol jokingly sulked.

Syaoran shrugged and changed his glance, and started to stare at Sakura again.

While Eriol…also changed his glance…to the same table, which Syaoran was staring at…Specifically, he was staring at a certain ebony haired girl whom was laughing charmingly with the group.  
Eriol's eyes darkened, and lost its glow. He sighed miserably.

**_'At least…At least I hope I haven't…'_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was end of school and Syaoran was still boiling. He had enough. He knew that ShunHei was doing this on purpose, and he also knew that if he reacted to this and lost his temper, then ShunHei will just feel better.

His Pride or Sakura?

'Hell with my pride…' Syaoran marched up to them and grabbed Sakura's wrist. Sakura gasped, when she recognized who had grabbed her, she glared and yelled at him "Let Go."

As expected Syaoran replied; but this time with no playfulness in his voice. "No."  
"Oi. Don't Start. You know what happened last time." Sakura warned him and tried to bring her other hand to bonk him.

However Syaoran was way more faster, he swiftly moved his reflexes and grabbed Sakura's other wrist. He remained calm and well emotionless.

Sakura glared at him with a look of absolute venom. "Let go of her Li." Shunhei got between the two and glared at Syaoran.

"Don't try to look like the hero Wong. You're wasting your time. If you will excuse me and Sakura, I need to talk something secret and important with her…so move it." Syaoran snapped at Shunhei, whom was currently glaring at him with pure hatred.

After that Syaoran dragged Sakura with him roughly. Sakura noticed he was very cold, she was a little scared, since she never saw him so expressionless, sure she saw him being cocky and rude to her, but being cocky and rude wasn't as frosty as he was now.

"Sya…Syaoran?" Sakura meekly mumbled.  
"…………………"  
"ummmm Syaoran? Umm Are you alright?"  
"…………………."  
"Where are we going? Syaoran that hurts…oww"

Syaoran didn't let go of her wrist, and rushed down the stairs of the subway station.

As normal, there was the sea of busy rushing mass of people. When Syaoran and Sakura got into the train, they were completely squashed.

Just like last time, Syaoran put Sakura in the corner of the train, surprisingly, the same part of the train that they were in, the last time they met in the subway. Since she was much shorter than him, she as a 5'4 while he was standing tall as a 6'2, her head was in between his strong arms, which was leaning on the walls behind her.

His position seemed to be…protecting Sakura; like a human shield.

**_'Sometimes…I wish…I wish I was your slave…Sometimes I wish you would force me to help you carry your books…buy your coke…Do your homework… and…and.. to ask me to kiss you…and I wish…that it was you who fell in love with me…that way…You would be the one feeling hurt…'_**

BUAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWA

weird how I love to end the couple in the station hahahah XD  
XDXDXDXDXD

Angie xoxoxo take kare everyone!!!

LOVELOVELOVE  
take kare take kare  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_EVERYONE I WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT THE WORDS THAT SHUNHEI, ERIOL AND SYAORAN HAD SAID (THE WORDS THAT ARE BOLD AND ITALIC) THOSE ARE NOT WHAT THEY SAID ITS WHAT THEY WERE THINKING. THAT'S WHY I MADE THE TITLE, 'THOUGHTS OF YEARN'HEHEHE EVERYONE SEEMED TO BE CONFUSED ABOUT THAT…SO HEH HEH. SORRY TO DISAPPOINT U GUYZ. im sorry._**


	13. Loneliness

SORRIEZ! It's a REALLY late chapter yeah? Haha Im sorryyyyy

I have exams and all wah. T.T im sory. Its been over a month hasn't it? Im working on a new story. Here's the summary for it.

**Soulmate  
Tomoyo is the Daughter of a Sea Captain, her life changes when one day she spots an unusual boy floating, unconscious on the water. A boy with no memory of himself. He was named 'Eriol'. In which he is actually The Lord of Darkness. King of the Underworld. Ruler of Demons…and…and… Tomoyo's _soulmate_. Fate uses tricks to bring their chords of destiny together…Even if it means, with reincarnation.**  
**  
COMING SOON KEKEKE**

Disclaimer – I OWN CSS. Hahaahhahaha not….T.T;

**TO ALL REVIEWERS -**  
**thxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** for ALL the **support** you guyz gave me (sob) You guyz are **GREAT**. You all **inspire** me. **LOVE YALL xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo **

Chapter 13  
Wash away my pain

You know that well-known phrase, "What goes around, comes around". Whatever you try to push away, it will always bounce back towards you. Whatever you launch, it will always slam back to you. However you may try, it will always remain there, waiting to crash onto you.  
For example like Yoyos, like basketballs, like canteen doors that slams onto your face, like….like sins…like life…like _love_.

I stand here, with the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms. As she looks up at me with those captivating emerald eyes, I just…want to kiss her. So desperately.

Really, I've never felt so desperate for something this much…or…maybe because I always had what I needed or wanted…maybe because I never really _had_ anything to want desperately, because I already had it…  
This girl...I don't know what makes her so _unique_. Every time she flicks her hair, every time her stunning eyes match mine, every time she smiles with those tempting lips of hers… generally, _every time I see her_, I feel all my blood rush to my face.

What do they call this….blushing? I have NEVER blushed before…

I mean I always felt higher and more good looking than anyone else. I never felt shy to everyone, because…because…maybe…cos….maybe because I thought that _they_ should be the ones being shy and obedient.  
But then again…this girl _is_ _more_ gorgeous than _me_…no…she's _breathtakingly beautiful_.

God. I want to kiss her so bad.

Sakura was stoned, she watched helplessly as Syaoran bored his deep eyes through hers, as if he was stabbing her mentally.

'God I can't get my gaze off him…Its not my fault he has such beautiful eyes…oh my god, what am I thinking...but…I can't stop myself.'  
"Sya-Syaoran…w-what's wrong? Y-you seem…_different_." Sakura stuttered out. Sakura's body tensed and trembled in shock, as she felt Syaoran's cold fingers touch her arm. Sakura forced a crooked smile. "This is a joke isn't it? Y-you're just trying to scare me. Aren't you?"  
"………….." No reply was given; Sakura's words hung in the air and just disappeared. Syaoran stayed silent, as he just stared at Sakura wistfully with his dark eyes. When Sakura finally looked up his eyes, with as much courage as she could manage, to demand for his behavior, she sensed something. Something different. Something way different about Syaoran. Something…Something buried in his eyes...which Sakura daresay was…

_Loneliness._

Sakura blushed as she realized what improper thing she had thought. Why would THE Syaoran Li, Rich, Popular and Major Player be lonely? But…his eyes seemed so….so _desperate_ and _vulnerable_.  
Sakura didn't know how to break his dark state, so she did the first thing that came to her mind.  
She smiled.

A way that she never smiled at Syaoran. "Syaoran, you should smile more hehe. Like me!" Sakura cheerfully declared.

Syaoran's eyes widened, so very slightly. His cheeks however seemed to automatically glow tomato-like. Sakura continued to grin stupidly as she tried to make Syaoran lighten up a little.  
Suddenly, Time stopped.

When Sakura woke up from the time warp, she found herself in **Syaoran Li's** arms, **with her mouth, covered with his…**

* * *

Syaoran was lying in his bed, his hands resting next to his body limply, while his head was buried on his pillow. Flashes of the last few hours flooded him.

_Sakura struggled to get off Syaoran's grasp, but Syaoran was way too strong; he pushed her into the wall, and pressed his lips onto hers violently. _

_  
_Syaoran trembled as more flashes punched him.

_Tears…Tears…My eyes widen…Tears…Sakura…SLAP…I'm pushed away… _

Syaoran bit his lips as he tried to pry the image away from his mind…the image of Sakura crying…crying because of him.

_"Stop toying with people's feelings! I don't know about you, but most people have hearts! Stop forcing people to give theirs to you, just because you don't have one! You disgust me! I hate you." _

With those words, she left.  
Left me.  
Left me.  
Left me.  
Left me.

_'Your right…I don't have my heart…You have it.'_

SORRY THIS IS SHORT. T.T IM SORRY. BUT IM REALLY BUSY AT THE MOMENT. The next chappy might be up soon. If people review me and cheer me up heheh please inspire me LOVE YALL.


	14. Perfect

0.O wah WAH! ARIAGATO GOZAIMAS ARIAGATO ARIAGATO! Hehe you guyz really brighten up my day haha. U reviewers are so nice D  
Oh and

What Happens To A Fallen Angel – sorry if it was disturbing the kissing part lol. My friend is also a writer in fanfics and she loves to read parts with heavy snogging. HAhA. Lol. She wanted it to look very un-PGish. HAHAH. So I changed it to PG-13 hehehehe!

anonymous – hehe it does sound like hot gimmick hehe. The plot is kindaishly from Hot Gimmick heheheh. But most of the things that happen in the story is my own creation. MUHAHAHAH hehe. (and I HAD to put the Station part, where they have their first kiss. COS ITS SO SWEET I CUDNT MISS IT OUT)

kawaiiseeker987 – HAHA. It took me a while to finish reading your 'PLS UPDATE' review hahahah very fun. I love spamming too. Pity that not much ppl do. But I LIKE IT heheh!

Starry Sun - hahah thx a bunch for the long review! Cheers lol u like my name XD lolx (embarrassed) umm I tend to like shiny things hahaha. Anywayz I will try my best to make things a little more 'hot' between sakura and syaoran hehehehe

**umm btw ppl…I have a question…Im kinda new in fanfiction dot net. So Im not sure. When ppl give me ther email…what am I suppose to give them? Im confused. They tell me to send something but Im not sure what haha. Can someone explain to me. Cos ppl tel me ther emails, and I feel guilty for not answering them back. Sorry sorry sorry. T.T (this is my first fanfic. T.T)**

AND

Hehe. Im sorry Im a cruel person MUHAHHA. I am not going to start the story with Sakura's thoughts. Actually, Im gonna start with Eriol's thoughts o.O hahhaha ;P  
Someone once told me that, if you write a chapter, and then the next chapter is just the continuous of the last, it can get very boring.

When a story has many different stories and POVs that are different but still connected in a way that can explain the plot, can make a brilliant fiction. (Has anyone read Louis Sacher's 'Holes' Its VERY good.) That's what I am trying to do. T.T so forgive me if you hoped for Sakura's POV. Sakura's thoughts and emotions will be explained though.  
OH and I did a slight .. ok fine.. BIG change with ShunHei Wong. You'll see.  
And…um this chapter is also short.. cos I'm currently doing 5 fanfictions at the same time haha. Sorry.. Gomen Nasai! It's quite boring too haha.

**Chapter 14  
Perfect**

'_Are you an Angel?'_  
Her smooth ebony hair swayed with the wind, guiding my eyes back and forth as her hair followed the breeze. Her laughter is ringing in my ears as it fills my very conscience.  
I watch her shiver from the breeze, and I have an urge to wrap my arms around her, and keep her protected from the cold. Such delicate pale skin she has. _Such seductive_.  
She proves the world that there actually is someone who is _absolutely perfect_.  
_She is perfect._  
…….and me? _I am a wreck_.

Once I had thought _myself_ as perfect. I mean, I didn't have any flaws. I mean I'm clever, I _know_ that; I've got lots of friends; I am pro at any sport, _including skiing_; I'm gentlemanly, for the sake of my woman; I have great manners; I am polite to my peers; so what makes me not-perfect?

Well…_Her_.

You _are_ an angel.

The actual proof that there is a flaw in my life; that there is someone who is absolutely more perfect than I can ever be.

Daidouji Tomoyo.  
I don't want to admit it…but she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. _Much more beautiful than I am._

I wonder since when had she become so important to me. Was it first sight? The first day I kissed her hand in polite? Was it the first day you smiled at me thankfully when I helped you carry your books? Or…or…that first day I saw you cry…

**Flashback**  
_  
"Sorry…Eriol-kun… haha….I shouldn't be crying like this in front of you. I'm so stupid… Sorry…I..I'll go now.." Tomoyo slowly lifted her weak body up, as she rubbed her eyes roughly, trying to get rid of her tears. "Wait." With that simple word, Tomoyo found herself wrapped in between two steady arms.  
"E-Eriol?"_

**End of Flashback**

As I watch her smiling, small parts of me hope that she would be staring back at me…but…

Tomoyo Daidouji…you're also the most hard-to-read person. You hide yourself so well, that no one can read your mind. Like me...So much like me.

So much like me, that now I can read beyond your actions…because they are so similar to mine. So much like me that I can see that you are also loving and caring for someone; so much like me that I can see that you are also hurt; so much like me that you also see someone as _perfect_. So much like me that I can see who you are protecting…

Sakura Kinomoto.

Is she why you won't accept me?

You can see too can't you? That Sakura is already protected by someone else…If only you gave me the chance.

* * *

**  
**I am currently jumping on my bed, as I bite my lips harder and harderWhy can't I stop crying? What are these tears for anyways… I can't stop them. They just keep on flowing and flowing. Why should I cry? I know I'm crying because of that jerk… I shouldn't be. He doesn't deserve it. He would love to see me cry I bet. If I cry I'm just making him more satisfied… and why is it so hot here? God…my face is turning all red! Ooooooo…like a to-ma-to….ooooooooooo…hehe um I MEAN-HMPH. How _dare_ he kiss me. I _know_ he is teasing me…

But…more than that…Why did he kiss me anyways? Was he trying to make me one of his obnoxious fans, thinking that I will fall for him just because of a stupid insignificant kiss?  
Well that means he must have kissed every fan in his fanclub of his huh?  
FINE. I don't care. I ain't gonna be one of those hopeless fans of his. HMPH. I don't care if he goes around kissing everyone! I DON'T CARE! ARGH IM NOT ANGRY!  
AHH I bet he is trying to make me like him, and then going to treat me like a slave, and then force me to buy his lunch, and then carry his books..and then..and then.. and then and then AHHHH

(-.-;; she _is_ angry.)

A minute of pouting later, Sakura noticed that all her tears were gone. Sakura stopped and blinked innocently , as she scratched her head in confusion "um…why was I crying again?…I forgot…hehe who cares I'm hungry...ONI SAAAAAAAAN!"

(-.-;; haha typical of Sakura)

**Tomoyo POV**

I watched as Sakura started to bite her lips again, and touch her lips now and then. Actually, I'm quite sure what she's thinking about. I was so stupid to not notice it before.

Syaoran Li.

The boy who obviously had already taken Sakura's heart, which I'm sure Sakura-chan hasn't realized. The boy who I am letting Sakura go to…I am willing to let Sakura go…if she's happy. I know she will be happy with that boy… Hiragizawa Eriol's friend… Eriol…

**Flashback**  
_  
"Sorry...Eriol-kun I'm in love with someone else…Besides…Eriol, you deserve someone better anyways. I mean, your good-looking, you're clever, you're gentlemanly, haha you're perfect for anyone! Haha I bet any girl would be willing to be in your arms."_

**End of Flashback**

I knew that my **_hidden affections_** were useless since a long time ago. Before Syaoran Li and Sakura even met each other, I had that feeling that sparks would fly. That's why I won't let anything go between them… Which means I'll have to make things straight with ShunHei Wong… make sure that guy don't interfere.  
"TOMOYO CHAN! IM HUNGRY. HEHEHEEEHE" haha its so typical of Sakura to

* * *

"Syaoran Li!" Syaoran heard his name being called from a distance, as he was heading for his locker. He turned his head towards the owner of the voice, a long ebony haired girl, who he was sure he has seen before… But where? "Good Morning. I don't think you remember who I am, but I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's friend." Syaoran's attention went all to Tomoyo, as she mentioned Sakura's name. Tomoyo noticed that and smiled to herself. 'ah…I remember, Sakura's friend…hey wait…her name is Tomoyo Daidouji…then isn't it that girl, that Hiragizawa…ahh whatever.' Syaoran's eyes were empty from deep thought.  
"umm Syaoran Li? Well, I came to do some business with you." Syaoran cocked a brow, he clearly got the wrong idea. Tomoyo reached up, and put her hands around his ears, to whisper. "Li-kun you like Sakura-chan right? I can help you…."

* * *

oh yea. THIS IS WAT A EDIT! i edited this chapter because of such really umm how u say... 'overeactive' parts hahahah  
so here ya go yall.


End file.
